Because You Live
by IWishIWasAMermaid
Summary: Kinda based on what it woul be like if he hadn't been dreaming, in 'A WonderPhil Life'. Pheely. 3RD chapter up!
1. Because You Live

_**Staring out at the rain with a heavy heart**_

_**It's the end of the world in my mind**_

_**Then your voice pulls me back**_

_**Like a wake up call**_

Phil sat at his window. It wasn't supposed to be this way round. He was supposed to be the one leaving. Not Keely.

But ever since he had blabbed to the world that he was from the future, Keely and him, had broken apart. But he hadn't wanted that. He hadn't wanted her to be pushed away. Always left out of the crowd, always pushed away whenever she tried to get close.

And then, her mom got a job offer in New York, and now, they were moving there. And he couldn't figure out why his heart felt broken.

_**I've been looking for the answer**_

_**Somewhere**_

_**I couldn't see that it was right there**_

**_But now I know what I didn't know_**

And then he realised. It was because he had loved her. He had loved her from day one, but friendship seemed like the easy answer.

And he knew what he had to do.

**_Because you live and breathe_**

_**Because you make me believe in myself when nobody else can help**_

_**Because you live, girl**_

_**My world **_

_**Has twice as many stars in the sky**_

He flung open his door and pelted down the stairs.

"Phil? Where are you going?" His mom called from the kitchen, surprised to see her son in such a hurry.

Phil didn't slow down. "To do something I should have done a long time ago."

He ran out into the rain, and cameras of the paparazzi that had surrounded hi house ever since they had found out went off. Phil fought past them, and ran down the street, closely followed by the photographers.

But he didn't care. He had to reach Keely in time.

_**It's alright, I survived, I'm alive again**_

_**'Cause of you, **_

_**Made it through every storm**_

_**What is life, what's the use if you're killing time**_

Keely walked out of the house that she had lived in since she was a baby. She was under a huge umbrella, and as she turned to look back at the house, her mom sighed. She hadn't wanted to move so soon, but this job offer came once in a lifetime.

Keely shook her head. She wished she could have seen Phil before she left, but she couldn't get more than ten feet near to him. Ever since he had told.

But she was happy he had. She knew it was a huge burden on him, keeping the secret; it was hard for her as well. And so, she was glad he no longer had to hide. Not that he could. They followed him around 24/7. She had managed to tell him she was leaving over the phone. Not the way you want to tell your true love goodbye.

She turned and got in the car.

_**I'm so glad I found an angel**_

_**Someone**_

_**Who was there when all my hopes fell**_

_**I wanna fly, looking in your eyes**_

Phil's feet pounded against the street, the yells of the photographers, plus a few that sounded like his family behind him. But he couldn't stop. He had to get there in time.

Nothing else mattered. For him, everything else in the future didn't matter. Keely was his past, his present and his future.

He rounded the corner onto her street, just as the car began to move away.

"Keely!"

_**Because you live and breathe**_

_**Because you make me believe in myself when nobody else can help**_

_**Because you live, girl**_

_**My world**_

_**Has twice as many stars in the sky**_

_**Because you live, I live**_

Keely's head whipped round in the car, and she saw Phil, standing there, breathing heavily. "Stop the car!"

"But honey, we need to go," her mom insisted.

The car rounded the corner, and Keely banged on the window of the taxi. "Stop this car!"

Before the car had come to a complete stop, Keely was out.

"But honey, you'll get soaked!" Mrs. Teslow cried.

"I don't care!" Keely yelled, as she slammed the door, and ran back to where Phil had been standing.

He had turned away. He had almost given up.

**_Because you live there's a reason why_**

_**I carry on when I lose the fight**_

_**I want to give what you've given me always**_

One last look. That's all he did. He had one last look.

And in that one look, he saw her. Soaked, her hair sticking to her face, her mascara running, her clothes weighed down with water, but a huge smile on her face.

And she ran up to him.

And then she kissed him.

**_Because you live and breathe_**

**_Because you make me believe in myself when nobody else can help_**

**_Because you live, girl_**

**_My world_**

**_Has twice as many stars in the sky_**

And the world stopped.

The flashing cameras around them, blurred into one huge white light.

It was like they were spinning, moving out of this world.

And in that moment, they both regretted everything.

_**Because you live and breathe**_

_**Because you make me believe in myself when nobody else can help**_

_**Because you live, girl**_

_**My world**_

_**Has everything I need to survive**_

"I need to go," Keely said.

Phil frowned. "Really? You have to?"

"Yes. I'm sorry. I wish I didn't. But I can't live on my own until I'm 18. And until then, my mom is living in New York. I'm so sorry Phil. I love you. I always have. I wanted to tell you, but with all of this, I never got the chance. And I regret not telling you. Because if I had told you, maybe none of this would have ever happened," Keely sobbed.

Phil held her hands. "Keels. I love you. And I'll visit you. In New York, whenever I can. I promise."

"Really?" Keely sniffed.

Phil nodded, trying not to cry himself. "I promise."

And with one last kiss, she was gone, back to the car.

And Phil was left standing in the rain, wishing he had had more time.

_**Because you live, I live,**_

_**I live**_


	2. You Wish

**_You wake up one day and everything changes_**

_**You cross a line and there's no turning back**_

_**You're caught between the love and the danger**_

_**It's hard to leave a heart so open up to that**_

Keely got off the plane in New York.

She had said goodbye. She had crossed that line that she had been so determind not to cross. But she had to cross it. Because her mom was making her.

She loved him. And now she had left. And gone. And said goodbye forever.

**_You wish...Every time a star falls from the sky_**

_**You wish...That he'd feel the way you feel inside**_

_**You hope and you pray, keep it all locked away**_

_**As you see yourself lost in his kiss...You wish**_

She cast her mind back to that kiss, in the rain. She was still wet, and still had that tingling sensation. She was determind to keep it there for as long as she could, because the law said she couldn't live with him until she was eighteen. And so she wouldn't get another kiss until then.

And she wished she could be with him again.

**_You think you know just how to read him_**

_**And then he throws you right off track**_

_**And all you know is how much you need him**_

_**Time will tell you where his heart is really at**_

She walked into the luggage collection point. Her mom was walking beside her, animatedly talking into a cell phone. Keely didn't know or care what she was saying.

"Yes. Okay. Hmm...I see. You're here, now?" Mrs. Teslow was saying.

Keely blanked out again. She didn't care.

She had made him out to be a jerk ever since he had blocked her out, but deep down, she knew. She knew he wouldn't just let her walk away.

And that made her pain worse.

Knowing that he wanted her. And that she wanted him.

**_You wish...Every time a star falls from the sky_**

_**You wish...That he'd feel the way you feel inside**_

_**You hope and you pray, keep it all locked away**_

_**As you see yourself lost in his kiss...You wish**_

"Well, I can't see any problem. I think that will be fine. Yes. Of course, but only for a while," Mrs Teslow was saying, well aware that Keely wasn't listening. She'd find out what she was talking about in good time.

**_Late at night_**

**_You wonder what he's thinking of_**

**_It's killing you_**

**_And all that's true_**

**_Is you're falling deeper in love_**

Keely watched as her mother picked up their two bags that weren't getting shipped over later, and handed her hers.

She wondered what he was thinking, what he was doing. And it was killing her. And she knew she was just falling in deeper.

"Keely. I've made a decision," Keely's mom said.

Keely half paid attention. Maybe her mom had decided she'd made a huge mistake. Maybe...just maybe...

**_You wish...Everytime a star falls from the sky_**

_**You wish...That he'd feel the way you feel inside**_

_**You hope and you pray, keep it all locked away**_

_**As you see yourself lost in his kiss...You wish**_

"Keely!" A voice from doors of the luggage collection point called her.

"Keely, honey. I've decided you can go back to Pickford. To stay with Phil and his family for a while. Obviously it might be a bit hectic, what with the paparazzi, and numerous other things, but I'm positive you'll be happy there. And I'll visit every weekend," Keely's mom hugged her.

Keely couldn't believe it. "What?"

"Keely!" The voice said again, and it dawned on Keely who's voice it was.

She spun round. "No way!"

"Keely!" Phil ran up to her, and the rest of the wordl were drowned out, as they kissed again, this one, if it was possible, more beautiful than the last.

Pim roleld her eyes. "Look, Blondie. I came out, at nearly midnight, to get you, so that Phil could be happy, I don't want to see you swapping spit as well. It's enough to make a girl sick."

Keely laughed, and ran to hug her mom. "Are you serious? I can go live with Phil?"

"As long as you don't get up to anything," Keely's mom said, grinning.

Keely went red. "Mom..."

"Yes, honey. You can live with him. And his parents. For now. We'll review the situation, in what, three years? You're eighteen then, right?" Mrs. Teslow said.

Keely hugged her mom, and Mrs. Diffy. "Thank you. So much!"

"So Keely, do you wanna drive home, in the same car as my parents, or go on the Skyak?" Phil asked.

Keely smiled. "Hmm, a family drive sounds fun."

Phil looked at her disbelievingly.

"But the Skyak sounds better," Keely said, linking arms with him.

**_Everytime a star falls from the sky_**

_**You wish...That he'd feel the way you feel inside**_

_**You hope and you pray, keep it all locked away**_

_**As you see yourself lost in his kiss...You wish**_

And as Keely flew over New York, she smiled. "I guess wishes do come true."

* * *

1st song Jesse McCartney - Because You Live

2nd song LaLaine - You wish


	3. Better Off

_**The sky is falling**_

_**And it's early in the morning**_

_**But it's ok somehow**_

Keely got up early in the morning, and stood at the window of the Diffy's spare room. The paparazzi were lying on the grass in sleeping bags outside, and Keely laughed. All of this...just because someone was from the future.

"Wow, I'm too used to this family," Keely whispered to herself.

Then she walked downstairs, and got herself a drink. She walked out into the back garden, and sat on the patio.

She missed her mom, and she had always wanted to live in New York, but she had Phil, and a second family around her. And she had her whole life ahead of her. New York wasn't going anywhere.

_**I spilt my coffee, it went**_

_**All over your clothes**_

_**I gotta wear mine now**_

"Scraps!" Keely cried as she spilt her drink down Phil's shirt. "Scraps, scraps, scraps...what am I going to do now?"

"You could try putting something else on," The voice behind her made her scream.

Keely turned around quickly. "Phil! You scared the life out of me!"

"Right..." Phil smiled, and sat down next to where she had been sitting only a few seconds before. She sat back down again.

**_And I'm always, always, always late_**

_**And my hair's a mess, **_

_**Even when it's straight**_

Keely gasped as she realised how awful she must look. "Um...my hair's a mess isn't it?"

"I kinda like seeing you like this," Phil turned his head and smiled. "This is the real Keely, not the one that is manicured and fluffed up."

Keely smiled shyly. "That's why I like you. You see the beauty in everyone."

_**But so what,**_

_**I'm better off everyday**_

_**When I'm standing in the pouring rain, **_

_**I don't mind**_

_**I think of you and everything's alright**_

_**I used to think I had it good**_

_**But now I know that I misunderstood**_

_**With you I'd say, I'm better off in every way**_

"It's impossible not to see the beauty in you," Phil said, and then flinched. "Did that sound as cheesy as it did in my head?"

Keely smiled and nodded. "Yeah. But it's nice."

"What? Me being cheesy, or me saying you're beautiful?" Phil asked.

"Both. With you, I can be myself, and you can be your normal cheesy self," Keely laughed.

_**My friends keep calling'**_

_**They say, they say I'm stalling' **_

_**And they wanna meet you now**_

_**I tell them hell no, I say**_

_**We're trying' to lay low**_

_**Don't wanna lose what I've found**_

Keely's cellphone went off just as they were about to kiss. "I'm sorry," she said. "Hello?"

"Keely?" Via asked, sounding worried. "Where are you? I called the number you gave me for your new flat in New York, but there was nobody there."

Keely smiled. "Oh. I didn't tell you, did I?"

"Tell me what? Does this sound like someone who knew what was going on?" Via cried.

"I moved in with Phil," Keely said.

Via gasped. "But Keely, you're only 16..."

"With his parents," Keely groaned. "Both my mom and his parents could see how bummed out I was about leaving him, so now I can stay!"

"So..." Via said. "Have you told him yet?"

Keely pretended not to know what she was talking about. "Told him what?"

"Told me what?" Phil said, perking up a bit.

Via rolled her eyes, even though Keely couldn't see her. "Told him that you like, like him, like him."

"What?" Keely said. "That I, like, like him, like him? Well, like, maybe I told him I like, liked him."

Phil laughed. "Yeah, she like, totally told me she liked me, liked me."

"Shut up Phil!" Keely said, laughing.

Via screamed. "You told him! So what did he say?"

Keely decided to keep her in suspense. "Um...Vi, got to go. Mrs. Diffy is calling me for breakfast. Talk to you later!"

"Keely! What did he say? Keely, I..." The rest of Via's sentence was cut off by Keely hanging up.

"Now, where were we?" Phil asked, bringing their faces closer again.

**_Things are finally, finally looking' up_**

_**Oh my feet are on the ground**_

_**Even though I'm stuck**_

"Phil! I thought I heard voices out here! Hey Keely! How are you guys?" Lloyd came out of the garage, oblivious to what he had just interrupted.

Keely smiled. "I'm fine Mr. Diffy."

"What have you been doing Dad?" Phil asked, gritting his teeth.

Lloyd wiped his oily hands on a rag. "Um...fixing the time machine."

"No, really," Phil said.

Keely laughed.

"Okay...I was Virtu-goggling. Don't tell your mother!" Lloyd said, whispering.

**_But so what,_**

_**I'm better off everyday**_

_**When I'm standing in the pouring rain, I don't mind**_

_**I think of you and everything's alright**_

_**I used to think I had it good**_

_**But now I know that I misunderstood**_

_**With you I'd say, I'm better off in every way**_

_**Things are finally, finally looking' up**_

_**Oh my feet are on the ground**_

_**Even though I'm stuck**_

_**Even though I'm stuck**_

"Don't worry, we won't," Phil said, nodding. Keely joined in.

Lloyd went back into the house, leaving Phil and Keely alone once again on the patio.

"Right...so..." Phil said, leaning towards Keely.

"PHIL!" Pim's voice from inside the house yelled.

Phil threw his arms up in the air. "Does nobody want us to be together?"

"No," Pim said, walking outside. "You were sickening apart. You must be absolutely nauseating together."

Keely looked at Pim, and smiled. The favour wasn't returned.

"Phil, mom wants you inside for breakfast," Pim said.

Keely nodded. "Tell her we'll be there in a minute."

"Get another messenger, Blondie," Pim said, and went back inside.

_**But so what,**_

_**I'm better off everyday**_

_**When I'm standing in the pouring rain, I don't mind**_

_**I think of you and everything's alright**_

_**I used to think I had it good**_

_**But now I know that I misunderstood**_

_**With you I'd say, I'm better off in every way**_

"Now where were we?" Keely said, and leaned in and kissed Phil before there was any chance of an interruption.

And she knew, whatever life threw at her and Phil, they would get through it.

Including the paparazzi that would now be following her, because she was future-boy's girlfriend.

And having to put up with Pim.

And having a caveman as a pet.

And having to eat Barb's food.

And having to let her boyfriend see her when she looked a complete mess.

But if this morning was any consolation, she could get used to it.

_**Yeah, yeah **_

_**Better off in every way**_

_**I'm better off in every way**_

_**I'm better off today**_

_**The sky is falling **_

_**And it's early in the morning**_

_**But it's okay**_

* * *

I know I said the last chapter was the last one, but I wrote this and decided to put it up. This is the last chapter, unless you get reviewing, in which case I'll write more!

Better Off - Ashlee Simpson


End file.
